Genie in the Drawer
by Scully22
Summary: my rendition of an xfiles episode with a genie. I'm blanking on the name of it, but if you havent seen it, it wont be a problem. Everything is explained. Funny Fic. dirty jokes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my adaptation of the genie episode. It's one of my favorites, but I just needed to add more of the Mulder/Scully shipper-ness to it : ) (even if you haven't seen this episode, I think you'll enjoy it)**

**Chapter 1**

Scully sat at the table in the morgue upset. After cleaning her hands, she put her head in them. Mulder came in a bit after to find the stressed Scully.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked. Scully looked up at him, at first startled, she hadn't heard him come in. Then she remembered what had happened, "you haven't heard yet?" Mulder frowned, "heard what?" Scully let out a sigh and put her head back in her hands.

"What is it?" After another paused, Scully began, "Mulder I was so happy, so caught up with it…Henry Hanson's body, he was invisible. I could have sworn!" Mulder interrupted, "He still is" Scully lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I brought five of the most well-known scientists from universities in Washington DC to show them our discovery… I walked over to the fridge, opened the drawer… Mr. Hanson's body was not there." Mulder smiled, "That's because he's invisible, Scully" After she gave him a dirty look, she continued, "Mulder, I mean the body wasn't there at all. Not the invisible Harry or the one I covered in powder. What an idiot I must have looked like when I tried to feel for a body that wasn't there, in an empty drawer!"

Mulder smiled again, "You always look like an idiot Scully." Scully looked up at him with a pout, "Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Mulder, still grinning, sat down in front of her on the other side of the metal counter.

"I'm sure we can make this go away. Like it never happened." Mulder put his hands on hers gently. Scully lifted her head frowning. "What?" Mulder took his hands away. She tilted her head more as she sat up all the way, her mouth began to drop, "You knew his body wasn't there didn't you!" Mulder looked away and got up, "Well I guess I better be going…" he tried to leave when Scully darted out of her chair and stood in front of the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mulder frowned upset, feeling bad, "I didn't know you'd bring a brigade of scientists…" Scully moved out of the way, "fine, go, I don't care." Mulder watched her as she walked back over to the counter, and sat down. He couldn't resist, and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever," Scully turned away from him. Mulder put his hands on her shoulders and stood. Rubbing them gently he spoke up, "Now come on, how can't you forgive me? How can you resist my manhood?" he smiled as she looked up at him.

"You're so full of it," she got up smiling. She headed for the door when Mulder finally realized she was leaving, "Where are you going?"

"I want to find my invisible body… well you know what I mean," she turned and left. Mulder nodded and ran to catch up.

**To be continued…**


	2. wish number 1

**Chapter 2**

Before the two got on their way to find Mr. Hanson, or at least his brother, Mulder had to stop at the office.

"I'll wait for you here," Scully told him sitting in the passenger seat. Mulder just had to get a few files that he thought may be connected to this genie. He sat at his desk searching for a file he thought he left right there on his keyboard.

"Looking for this?" the genie sat in the chair in front of his desk holding a manila folder. Mulder stuttered a few times, he would have heard her come in.

"Oh get over it. So what if I'm a genie," the woman tossed the file on his desk.

"Well… well what do you want from me?" Mulder wondered.

"You have three wishes to spend," she told him getting up and looking around his office.

"I get three wishes!" Mulder smiled like a young boy would. The genie nodded.

"Well… hmm… anything I want?" The genie nodded again. Mulder still grinning with pleasure, stood up, "Well I'm not going to wish for money, and it's not like I'm trying to find a long lost sister who was abducted by aliens… so… I wish my partner, Dana Scully, was in love with me!" Mulder smirked. He really wasn't interested in marrying her, he just figured he'd get a kick out of seeing a love-struck Scully.

"Well? I don't feel anything…" Mulder looked around.

"Well if you're looking for the ground to shake or the moon to glow you can wish for it, but I don't highly recommend that." After another moment, Mulder was about to object when he saw Scully come in, "Come on Muld—what are you doing here? What is she doing here?" she grew wide eyed at Mulder. Mulder just sort of shrugged.

"Mulder can I have a word with you… privately" Mulder nodded smiling. The genie walked toward the door but stopped before leaving. Scully could feel her still standing there and turned around abruptly, "anytime today!" she spoke frustrated, but realized the genie disappeared. Scully turned back to Mulder a little puzzled, the continued what she was going to say before, "Mulder, this genie business is ridiculous- -" Sully stopped as Mulder stood behind her, "Mulder?"

"Shh," He whispered seductively. Scully lifted her eyebrow confused as he took a step closer behind her. He slid his arms around her waist and leaned his head down to her neck, rubbing his nose gently between her shoulder and ear, "Why don't we go out tonight? Have some dinner, you can come to my place afterwards…" Mulder breathed on her neck gently. Scully had no idea what he was doing. She pulled a way from him and he frowned, "Dinner, but that's all," she made clear. Mulder smirked again, "Sounds great."

"Now can we please go find Hanson's brother!" Scully whined. Mulder nodded, "after you." He stood to the side of her, as she walked by him, an eyebrow up in suspicion again. He smiled nicely, waited for the right moment, then lightly hit her butt as she passed by him.

**TBC... **


	3. what wish?

**Chapter 3**

"Well Mulder I do have to say, I had a good time," Scully smiled as the two stood outside the restaurant where they had just ate. Mulder smiled back, "why don't you come back to my place?" After Scully took in a deep breath, having trouble keeping her smile away, she spoke up, "Why don't we go to my place. I'm just going to go use the restroom, and then we can go." Mulder nodded as he watched her venture back into Fu Wong's.

"Mulder!... Mulder!" the genie tapped Mulder's shoulder roughly.

"What! What!" he turned around annoyed. "Mulder you can't take her home with you, you can't!"

Mulder smiled again, "And why not? Am I hinting a bit of jealousy?" The genie frowned, "What? No! You don't understand…"

"No. You don't understand. Scully means… a lot to me. I would never go through all of this if she wasn't under a spell. See my plan is just when she begins to really want me, I'll ask you to end the wish," Mulder told her. The genie was about to object again when Scully came back.

"Shall we go?" Mulder asked holding out his arm for her. She wrapped hers around his and nodded.

They arrived at Scully's apartment half an hour later, due to traffic. Mulder opened the door for her, and she sat comfortably on her couch. Mulder watched her as she slipped off her heeled shoes and lay out on the couch. He smiled a bit as he walked over to her. He kneeled on the ground facing her, and she sat up a little. She lightly placed her hands on his tie as she talked to him softly, "you know Mulder, I've always had a…" she paused, pulling him closer by his tie, "thing for you." Mulder took in a deep breath as she started to lean in slowly. Before she reached him he got the strength to pull away, Scully catching herself as he got up.

"What's wrong?" Scully asked. Mulder grew wide eyed, "I- I- I- I'm going to go use the bathroom…" he told her as he walked off abruptly.

The bathroom gave off a definite Scully vibe, very feminine. Actually more feminine then he expected. He always treated Scully like one of the guys, it wasn't until the end of the day he'd notice her features.

He washed his face off in front of the bathroom mirror and tried to calm himself. This wasn't suppose to happen, it wasn't going as he planned. Why did it feel so good to be so close to her, why was he wanting her so much? He hadn't felt that way about anyone… ever. When he looked back at himself in the mirror he was startled. The genie stood behind him.

"Take it off! Take this wish away!" Mulder demanded, not knowing how to react to his feelings. The genie shook her head in dismay.

"What! What's wrong!" Mulder shouted. The genie sat down on the covered toilet seat, and crossed her legs. "Well?" Mulder whispered now, remembering Scully was just in the other room. The genie finally spoke up, "I've been trying to tell you all this time."

"Tell me what!" The genie let out an annoyed sigh, "When you wished for Scully to fall in love with you, I thought I had granted it. But once she came in I realize I hadn't…" Mulder waited a second, to think things through, "you mean, everything I said, everything _she_ did, it was on her own will, no magic?" Mulder's eyes grew large as the genie spoke, "no magic." Mulder began hyperventilating and the genie stood concerned, "What's your problem? Isn't this a good thing? Now you know she feels the same about you," the genie suggested. Mulder frowned, "No! This is bad! I mean I've always cared for Scully, I've always lov—but now, now this changes everything!" Mulder leaned against the sink to think some more.

**to be continued...**  



	4. not all wishes are what they seem

**Chapter 4**

"Mulder?... Mulder?" Scully called from outside the bathroom door, "Is everything ok?" Mulder shot up quickly, the genie gone now. He opened the door with a fake smile plastered across his face. Scully looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow, then walked back to the living room.

"Look Mulder," Scully turned around to face him, "It's ok if we don't do what we were doing, I understand completely." Mulder stood in front of her just staring. He put his hand on her cheek softly after a minute. Then, slowly, he took a step closer to her. She felt herself taking in a heavy breath as he took another step. He tilted his had slowly, as she took a small step closer to him. Finally, he touched his lips against hers. She enjoyed the small kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck gently. He lightly suckled on her bottom lip while he placed his hands on her jacket. Just kissing him was putting Scully in a trance, she hadn't felt that pain inside her, the pain that only love brings.

He fumbled with her jacket buttons and had to pull away from her a little. Scully started undoing the top buttons of her shirt, making her way down, while Mulder was undoing the bottom buttons. Finally their hands met and he pushed her jacket off quickly. She placed her hands back on his neck as he slowly slipped his hands around her. He had placed his hands under her shirt and as he slid them back, it tickled her. She smiled a little and he pulled his mouth from hers once again. The two smiling now. Scully rested her head against his chest and he pulled his hands out from under her shirt. Both of them let out a small laugh.

"Look at us, we're acting silly," Scully smiled wider. Mulder tried his best to look down at her, as she peered up at him. She finally pulled away from his chest, put her hands on his neck again, and stood up straighter to face him better.

"Mulder…" she began, "I care about you very much. You're so important to me, you don't even know. Through my cancer, and the loss of both of my children… I just…" she looked away. He placed one of his hands behind her head, and the other wrapped around her waist, "Scully, I may not seem, or show my feelings like I should… but… there's been many times, many many times, where you were the only person I wanted to see. The only person I ever wanted to know. You deserve someone twenty times better then me, but even so, it doesn't change how I feel."

Scully and him just looked into each others eyes. Trying to figure out what they should do, what their feelings meant. Finally Scully spoke again, "Mulder… when I'm around you I feel safe…and when I'm not around you I feel empty… I don't want to lose you as a partner but I do want to be closer to you…" He nodded understanding. He then leaned in and kissed her deeply for a moment. As he pulled away, Scully re-opening her eyes, he spoke up, "I just want to know how much I really care for you. Because, right now, I'm not sure. It's a feeling I've never encountered before." Scully nodded now, "I guess we'll find out over time. I'm sure there's going to be a lot more times when we need each other, or when we can't seem to find the light… and at some point there will be a time when I look at you… and you look at me… and we'll know."

**THE END.**


End file.
